prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Trumpets
You may be looking for his counterpart in the "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". Trumpets is a recurring character in the first and second season. He was the right hand man of Benjamin Franklin and later the leader of the black gang in Fox River State Penitentiary. Biography Background Incarcerated in Fox River for a murder, the inmate going by the nickname "Trumpets" worked in the kitchen along with his friend and boss C-Note. He's one of the strongest fighters inside the prison and always fights on C-Note's side, for whom he seems to act like a bodyguard. Season 1 Trumpets was the right hand man of the black gang leader C-Note and was seemingly involved in the meds trafficking. He was seen fighting along C-Note and his henchmen against T-Bag's goons during "race wars". But when C-Note was brought into Scofield's plan to escape, bad blood arose between them, notable when C-Note kept talking to and hanging out with T-Bag, the worst enemy of the black inmates. Trumpets eventually decided to take over the black gang. When C-Note came to ask for money, he announced that all of the money became forfeit due to his "relation" with T-Bag. He advised C-Note to walk away without violence but C-Note hit him before being beaten up by his former "brothers". Later he found C-Note in the kitchen stealing some peroxide, and threatens him to back off, as Trumpets now controlled the "black market" in the prison. He mocks C-Note: "Is that for any of those white friends you've been running around with, 'Sergeant Franklin'?". Angered, C-Note quickly splashed some of the chemicals into his eyes; temporarily blinding him, then began to beat him. The night of the escape, Trumpets planned to take revenge on C-Note by stabbing him to death, but he didn't manage to find C-Note as Michael made him hide in the passage behind his toilet. Season 2 When Bellick is incarcerated and beaten by the inmates and sent to the infirmary, Trumpets confronts him at the sick bay and warns him to expect more fights for 'turning a blind eye' to everything he saw that was wrong during his days as a guard. Appearances Personality and traits Trumpets is a tall and muscular black man which had allegiance to the black inmate cause in Prison. He can handle himself in a fight, during the first season he shows an nondeductible allegiance to his boss C-Note but Trumpets ambitious and believing that C-Note had betrayed the cause took over the gang and give a bloody beat up to C-Note. He's depicted as a ruthless killer as he's later determined to shank C-Note. He has a cocky, defiant, witty personality - always responding with a comeback when opposed such as the time C-Note requested money for the 'sit in' game or when he exploited the irony and weakness of Bellick ending up in prison and getting assaulted by the same inmates he treated unfairly. Trivia *His alias came from a catchphrase he told to Michael: "Do you hear the Trumpets fish?" *He can be seen with his bandana off 2 times: when Michael is talking with T-Bag and after that Michael had disarmed May Tag. *Since he managed to find tools from the kitchen for Scofield and is found by C-Note, it's implied that he's a cook in the Prison's Kitchens. *His name was originally going to be "Crumpets", this was however changed just days before recording the season. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Fox River Inmates Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Characters of unknown sentences